Give me Love
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Natsu chooses Lisanna, but this time Lucy doesn't cry over him. Sure, some tears are wasted, but soon enough this incident caused her to think. To think about world. After a "normal mission" she finds out about this new powers that she never noticed to had. What if this powers are almost a curse? What if the most unexpected person is part of this curse? Will she fall for him?
1. Broken Angel

**Give me Love**

_by Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 1: Broken Angel_

I looked at the moon as I felt tears streaming down my face.

They said I saw too much romance in everything, but the truth is that love is everywhere and it wasn't my fault if I could notice these small gestures that could mean the world to someone.

First it was Natsu, I liked him quite a lot, probably more than I should. He only did small things, a few smiles and the right words at the right moment, but that was enough. I fell for him.

However I couldn't help, but notice how the numbers of those beautiful smiles increased drastically when he was near Lisanna. It wasn't his fault and he didn't mean to hurt me, but I couldn't control my heart much less my sorrow.

Then there was Gray…

When I started noticing Lisanna and Natsu he was there to comfort me, and even now he would sometimes hit on me. I didn't like him that much, but when you're broken anyone willing to help you put all the pieces of your heart together was good enough.

As soon as he started being a part of my routine I started noticing the looks he gave to Juvia when he thought no one was looking. Sure the fact that I was dumped hurt me, but the fact that he was hitting on me just because other people thought he should do that broke my heart. It broke my heart because I could see how insecure he was, even if he was hiding it very well, much better than anyone should ever be able to.

Without anyone to stay with, since Erza was going on a lot of S-class missions with Jellal lately, she decided to stick with Gajeel.

Gejeel because he was normally alone and she wouldn't mind a bit of time to think about her messed up feelings and soon she noticed that she became another burden.

The great Black Steel Gajeel, was sitting as quiet as ever and in the darkest corner of the guild, but he was more than distracted looking at her best friend: Levi. They wouldn't say it loud, but they liked each other and enjoyed their little private conversations. And I was getting in the way exactly for that.

Sure I could talk to someone else in the guild, but I felt alone. I felt so damn alone. Crying myself to sleep became routine and pretending to be too busy writing my novel too.

At first her spirits were worried with her, specially a certain leader of the zodiac, but she soon learned how to stop her spirits from noticing her feeling or select what she sent to them as long as somewhere deep in her heart she felt exactly that way. In the end I fooled them like everybody else, this way, giving them a break, maybe Loke would finally start dating Aries. I smiled at this thought. Loke would finally be happy.

I smiled thinking of their happiness and I would do anything to make them happy, even if it meant hurting myself.

I laid down in my pillow, the tears never stopped. At first I cried violently. Sobbing and nearly screaming, but soon she understood that her tears wouldn't change anything and she learned how to cry quietly.

_Give me love like her_

'_Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

I started singing. Lately this music meant the world to me.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes.

I forgot to close the window again. But I needn't to worry, I've heard a few rumors that Natsu started climbing in Lisanna's bed instead of mine. He probably thought that it made me happier and it should, but after a while instead of being annoying his arms started to bring me comfort and I missed them. Not that he would notice.

I decided to take a shower.

As I let the hot water tracing down my body I prepared myself to go to the guild. Today I couldn't escape it, I needed money to my rent.

I dressed up my normal clothes, even if I wasn't feeling like wearing my mini skirt and my daring top I couldn't let them notice my sadness.

"Be careful not to fall, Lucy-chan" Someone screamed from the boats.

_Too late_, I thought.

"I will" I lied, half hoping I'd never fall again, it hurt too much. After all, we shouldn't fall in love, because everything that falls breaks**. (A/N: That's a Taylor Swift quote) **

As I opened the guild doors I heard the greeting.

"Lu-chan, long time no see"

"Hey Luce, what took you so long?"

"Lucy-san, are you feeling unwell is that why you haven't been at the guild? "

"Took you long enough, Lucy!"

"Ohayoo, Love Rival"

I faked a giggle.

"Nah, I've been just fine I only wanted to take my time to right my novel, but I need to pay my rent…"

"Say, Luce, are we going to a mission?" Natsu asked, missing some action since he Happy wasn't there to play with him, he had gone on a fishing trip with Charle.

"Have you chosen it already?" Gray interrupted my thoughts about our little blue guild mate.

"I thought we could just defeat this gang in Hageon." I said picking up a random mission that had a high reward. I showed it too Mira and she nodded already taking notes of their quest.

"Sure, Luce"

They were both already beside me leaving, but I stopped them and smiled sweetly at them as I asked

"Wouldn't you guys like to invite Lisanna and Juvia? We will be done by the end of the day anyway and the reward is big enough for all of us."

"Sure, Luce!" Natsu smile ear to ear and Gray blushed shyly but both called their wannabe-girlfriends.

Lisanna blushed and accepted and Juvia almost had a heart attack as she screamed how honoured she'd be to go on a mission with her precious Gray-sama.

Lucy smiled thinking she'd have stalked them anyway.

The pain still filled her heart and she could break down at any moment, but deep down in her heart she was happy that her friends would soon enough be happy.

And these were the feelings she passed to her spirits, she haven't been summoning them too often lately so her happiness would certainly stop their worries.

Making sure no one noticed her feelings she left together with her temporary team.

Hopefully this would be a short mission, she wasn't sure how much she could handle.


	2. Forgotten memories

**Give me love**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 2: Forgotten memories _

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

We had gone to the train station and I kept quiet saying I was just tired. As we got in the train I immediately tried forcing myself to sleep, knowing I couldn't handle staying one hour closed in the same place as them. I had the bad habit of overthinking and last night I did just that.

But why was I sad? I no longer knew.

At first it was because of Natsu, but that had passed a long time ago. Than it was for Gray, I knew his life quite well and didn't want to see him suffering because of his insecurities. With time I started counting down everyone's feelings and that only made it worse.

And now for some reason when I was asleep I couldn't stop dreaming about their pasts: Gray losing his home, Juvia being rejected by everyone, Lisanna being taken away from her beloved family and Natsu losing the closest thing to parent he had ever had.

It broke my heart. Every little tear that stole away a bit of their innocence broke my heart. With time I comforted myself knowing they were in Fairy Tail and knowing they were happy, but than I thought about everyone else. Everyone else who was out there, who had no one to trust, no shoulder to cry upon. And I finally understood what was making me so sad and why I couldn't handle stay near to them.

They weren't the problem. The people were the problem. They reminded me of pain. But I shouldn't see them only this way. I should understand that living meant pain, but it also meant love and joy.

How silly could I be? A messed up girl trying to fix the whole world…

I soon drifted asleep.

I woke up as the train stopped, we were in Hargeon.

We got off the train and headed to the client's house. There was some talk, mostly between her and Lisanna, while Natsu and Gray fought and Juvia defended the ice mage.

"So, you guys should get some information, while I deal with the client and than we can meet up here in 20 minutes."

"You sure want to stay alone, Lucy?" Gray asked with a worried expression.

I smiled at him.

"Sure, nothing bad could happen… I'm almost there, plus I could easily handle any silly thief who tries messing up with me!" I said sounding happy, I was getting pretty good at lying.

"If you're saying…" Gray reluctantly left together with everyone.

I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the mayor's house.

The one who opened the door to me after I knocked was, to my surprise, the mayor himself.

"I suppose you're miss Lucy Heartfilia? That was sent to complete the mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, they did say you weren't coming alone, if I remember right you were five. I do not wish to offend you, but I doubt you alone could defeat all of the thieves on your own."

"No, you're right, sir. I only asked my friends to get more information as I reported to you"

"Oh, sure. Come in please, Miss. Sit on the couch" As I sat he started talking "Well, I fear telling you miss that your friends are not finding out more than I will tell you since I made all of the info common knowledge yesterday night. There are only 3 thieves. Two are quite strong and their magic is unidentified, but the third is a weak water mage. We were able to see that the weak one would scare the travellers and steal their things while the other two only watched. If the water mage alone wasn't able to deal with their prey they'd help him, but the victim who saw their magic would be immediately killed."

"Sir, would you know their hideout?"

"Well, they don't exactly have a hideout. They hide in the woods if it's that what you mean, but at this time they are probably at the St. Paul Road. If you go that way you'll see that the path splits up in three different trails. In front of you will be the weak one and by left and right will be the strong ones. Once they see someone they immediately communicate with the others warning about their new prey and asking for reinforcements."

"If that's it, sir, we will be leaving now and we'll probably be done in the afternoon."

After that we politely parted our ways and I went to meet up with my team. The mayor was right and they couldn't find out anything besides what I already knew.

"So I made this plan. We will split up in teams of three: Natsu and Lisanna, Juvia and Gray and I'll go alone. As I'm alone I'll take care of the weak mage and you guys will take care of your respective targets. But remember not to let any of them slip by you, if you do I'll probably end up in trouble."

At first they were reluctant about leaving me alone, but they soon agreed knowing how stubborn I could be.

In less than 10 minutes we were already at our first destination and we were splitting up.

I didn't fear anything, knowing that the water mage would be indeed weak. It was something small gang of thieves often did. They'd let their weak mage scare the travellers and only interfere if the risk was too high, and if they needed to runaway of the guards at some point he'd be the one left behind to distract the guards as much as he could with his life as the price.

I walked slowly towards the man that was standing alone in the middle of my way. He had a smirk on his face, proving that he had already called his partners.

He took some water of a bottle and formed a gun out of it. He probably started learning magic not long ago, he couldn't even "create" water by himself. If I made him drop the water it'd be over, there wasn't any water source in a range of 2km.

In a single blow I used my whip on his hand and the water gun fell, splashing as soon as she reached the floor. He looked bit scared, but I knew he'd wait for his partners that would never come.

I looked at him, this time carefully. He looked like a normal person: brown eyes and dark hair, was a bit tall, but wasn't extremely strong or athletic, he looked like he had barely made 20 years.

How had such a young boy ended up in such a horrible situation?

I knew I wasn't the one to talk, I had barely 23 years, but being sad made me think. Think about the world… and I know it sounded foolish, but I felt like after the last few days I understood the world a bit better.

And that made me wonder even more: How did he end up there? Normally no one would pay attention to him, he didn't draw much attention and wasn't that strong, he was simply ordinary.

But him being ordinary wasn't an excuse for not caring about him.

Suddenly I really wanted to know the truth, I really wanted to help him because _I cared_, I noticed. _I care._

Something snapped inside me. Tears started streaming down my face and I saw him. I saw everything about him, I finally understood him.

He was born in a village not far from here, his mother truly loved him, but she died giving birth to him. I saw her last moments, how she smiled and whispered "_live" _to her baby before letting her conscience slowly fade away.

After that he grew up with his father, but it wasn't a nice childhood. His father hated him and always told him he was guilty, he was the one responsible for taking his mother life away, he was a murderer. His dad never got over the lost of his beloved one, he got drunk everyday working enough for them to survive and keep drinking. Sometimes he would beat up the poor boy, but never enough to kill him, always keeping the promise he made to his wife. It was indeed sad and after his nineteenth birthday he ran away.

He never managed to get job since he had never had the chance to study and after a while he met the other members of this group and decided to join, knowing that the other option was starving to death.

And that's how he ended up here.

Silent tears kept escaping from my eyes. I slowly walked towards him letting my whip fall behind me and hugging him as I whispered the words I knew he wanted to hear.

"It's not your fault"

He was scared, but soon the tension faded from his shoulder and he started crying. Not like me, he was sobbing and was letting out everything he had held on his chest for so long.

I don't know why, but he trusted me. He decided to destroy the walls he had built around his mind for me. Me, a complete stranger. My heart was filled with happiness.

I let him cry as much as he wanted, but soon enough he stopped and looked up.

"I know her death wasn't your fault, but that isn't an excuse to hurt other people. I know it was hard and your actions nothing but reasonable, still, that doesn't make it right. I know it might be painful, but you should go to the local police and tell them about your crimes. It's the right thing to do."

He looked at me. He was a bit confused, but he still trusted me, even without knowing why. It just felt right and he was just too damn tired of doing the wrong thing.

After that my team met up without any problems, not counting of course a bit of unnecessary destruction that was caused by Natsu and Gray. We handed the gang of thieves for the guards and came back to Magnolia.

My mind was a mess the whole way, I kept trying to understand what happened not knowing how to keep going, but somehow it just felt right.

Despite my confusion I was pretty calm knowing for sure that this time I did the right thing, even if I could have done it better.

As we arrived the rest of my team went to the guild while I walked straight home.

When I was at my apartment I was incredibly tired considering I didn't summon any of my spirits.

I soon took a shower and fell asleep.

That night I had a weird dream. I didn't dream about anyone's past, but it still looks like a memory.

I was sitting in my Mama's lap while she talked to me softly.

"Sweety, I'm about to tell you something really important and I don't want you to interrupt me."

"Ok, Mama" The small me nodded obeying her mother.

"So, our family comes from a long long long lineage of strong mages" She sad laying her finger at my nose every time she repeated the world 'long' "Our family starts there at the beginning, before Zeref himself. As you know all the magics started with a great magic: love and hate. Both look so different, but in the end they are to sides of the same coin, they are almost the same thing. The first mage knew about both Arts, which were one since they completed each other, and after a while his wife got pregnant of twins. One carried love and the other hate. Even though love sounds cute and nice, both were horrible burdens that a person alone should carry. As time passed the kids created their own families, knowing this magic was too powerful to be wasted, and until now their lineage keeps going. Zeref was merely an apprentice from the first mage, but getting too attached to hate destroyed his soul. After that it was decided that such precious knowledge shouldn't be passed unless in was an emergency. And here we are. We come from the lineage of love. It might look 'cool', but so much power is an extremely heavy burden"

The young me looked with confused eyes towards here mother. Sure she was pretty smart already and she knew who Zeref was, however she couldn't understand anything besides his name.

"Sweety, you're to young to carry this burden now. There is a book that will explain everything to you. When the time comes a key will be hidden inside my favourite book and then, only then, you'll fully be able to understand your powers. Until the time comes I'll let your memory erased, I hope this talk will help you to understand this better, even if only a bit."

I woke up as I saw my mother cast a spell on the younger me, probably to seal the memory until now.

I looked out of the window and noticed the sun was already shining bright in the sky.

It would be a long day.


	3. Shattered Tears

**Give me Love**

_By Yukicchichan_

_Chapter 3: The feelings in each being_

I woke up, took a shower and changed.

Even if I was broken, the world wouldn't stop for me.

But even if knew I had to keep going I couldn't help but want a break. Small vacations, just to figure things out. It would be for the best.

I look at my desk and stared at my novel. I had almost completely stopped writing, even if she was my excuse for almost everything. I suddenly had an idea. It will do.

I packed my bag not knowing for how long I'd be out. If anything happened I could just ask Virgo, anyway, so I didn't bother stressing over it.

After I was done with my clothes and my novel was already inside my bag I looked at my bookshelf.

For some reason I knew it wasn't just a dream. It was real. I grabbed my mother's favorite book, the one she always read for my before I fell asleep. _Beloved_, was the title. I was little when I read it for the first time, but I reread it so many times that I knew the story by heart.

It was about a little girl who got attached to fast and fell in love easily. She was always losing the people she loved, for many reasons death, betrayal, a goodbye that laste more than it should and anything you could think about. She was always sad when it happened, but she always found someone else to love. _To love_, never replace. My Mama always warned me about it. It was important to know the difference and I should never forget it. I don't know if the little girl couldn't help it, but she always fell in love again and she grew up this way. Loving and losing, being happy and then broken, until her last breath. But when she died she was loved. They cried over her just like she cried over her beloveds one, after all even if some stay and other were gone they really loved. In the end everything was a bit painful for everyone, but they moved one. Even after death she was still _beloved_, she was never forgotten since true feelings last forever.

It was a beautiful story. Reading it taught me many things. The most important thing it thought me after all was that who loves is always loved, even if the person didn't know it.

After my Mama's death I kept the book. I hid it from father when he was throwing her stuff away and kept it until today. For some reason I couldn't let it go.

Wondering about it now was it really because I liked it that much? Or was it only because someone cast a spell on it? Well, I hoped it wasn't only because of a silly spell.

No, I _believed _that I truly loved that book. I loved all the words that were on it and how they described the feelings I once felt and that even today I feel.

But that's enough of delaying it. Now that I knew a bit more about myself, my powers and my feelings I knew I couldn't keep avoiding people. I would have to deal with it sooner or later.

I picked my bag and headed straight to the guild.

As I opened the guilds doors my heart my truly warm.

After I left my apartment I kept thinking and I think I finally found a way to help everyone I wanted to. These powers might be the perfect solution. And to make it better I could even feel a bit better the feelings from the people around me. What sounded like a normal warning given by the fisherman came today with a small wave of wave of worry that made me smile.

Now coming in the guild I could do nothing but smile brightly and the feeling of my guild mates, no, my family.

I walked towards the bar.  
"Mira-chan, I just wanted warn you that I'll be going on vacation, so don't worry if I disappear for a while."

"Why are you leaving, Lucy?" She asked me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, Mira-chan! It's for my novel… it seems like I ran out of creativity…"

"Are you sure, Lucy? What about your rent?" She inquired still not convinced.

"Relax, Mira-chan! Even if I'm always complaining about my rent I have my economies!" I kept smiling all the time trying to convince my 'overprotective big sister'.

"I'm still not sure if you should be leaving, Lucy… you haven't been around the guild too much lately. Are you sure you are fine?"

Suddenly I felt a certain pink-haired mage appear behind me.

"What, Luce, are you leaving?" He looks worried, but a could feel the sadness around him.

I chuckle a bit.

"No, silly, I'm just going on vacation and Mira is overreacting. Don't worry about me, Mira! I'll be back before you can notice!"

And I left murmuring "Itekimas" under my breath. I was sure no one had heard it, but as I walked out a wave of "Itarashai" from my guild mates was heard behind me.

I left Magnolia with tears in my eyes. But this time, tears of happiness.


End file.
